


Our New Hope

by PropertyOfThaJoker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 03:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18651754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PropertyOfThaJoker/pseuds/PropertyOfThaJoker
Summary: Always tried, and always ill, it appeared Rey was. He chalked it up to being back in a desert climate, initially, but he was starting to think she was getting tired training the padawans all on her own. He wanted to help, but he… well, he was sure their parents wouldn’t appreciate that too much. It was already a stretch getting parents to send their kids to Tatooine to live with he and his wife. Not that his wife was their problem...





	Our New Hope

“The lady has gone to bed early this evening, sir,” Threepio said, looking toward Ben. “She claimed to feel ill.”    
  
“Oh, I’m sure,” he said sadly as he walked toward the stairs and toward their room. 

Always tried, and always ill, it appeared Rey was. He chalked it up to being back in a desert climate, initially, but he was starting to think she was getting tired training the padawans all on her own. He wanted to help, but he… well, he was sure their parents wouldn’t appreciate that too much. It was already a stretch getting parents to send their kids to Tatooine to live with he and his wife. Not that his wife was their problem...

They’d built-on to the old Skywalker homestead, building rooms for some students. They had their own living and eating quarters, Ben insisting on it, seeing as he didn’t think they’d want to be with a married couple all of the time. 

“Sweetheart,” he whispered, opening the door. There she was, laying on the bed. “Threepio says you’re sick.”

Slowly, she sat up to look at him. “I’m pregnant.”

Ben’s eye’s widened. “But you have the implant, and I’m taking the-”

“I know,” she said, smiling softly. “I know.”

He came to her and sat next to her. “You’re sure?”

“Five blood tests,” she leaned into him. There was silence. “What are you thinking?” 

Ben hummed, pulling her to him and leaning back. “This explains why you’ve been so tired.” 

She nodded. “Do you… we’ve never talked about, but…”   
  
“Yes, I want your baby,” he replied.    
  
“My baby? But it’s here because of you,” she said, laughing lightly, looking up at him. 

“Look, if we’re lucky, the kid will be nothing like me.” He kissed the top of her head, then her lips. “I thought your force signature seemed different, I just thought it was because we’re getting close to the anniversary of mom’s death.” 

She shook her head, now frowning. “Yes, that’s depressing, but,” Rey paused, taking his hand and placing it on her stomach. “Feel this. I cannot believe I didn’t realize sooner.”

He closed his eyes and felt the flicker of light that was their child - their baby - forming and growing inside of Rey. He sighed, pleased with what he felt. “Strong kid.”

“I thought so, too. I’ve been laying here with my hand on myself for nearly an hour.” Rey looked down at his hand; it nearly covered her entire stomach. “You’re not upset?”

He removed his hand from her stomach only to place it on her cheek. “You think I’d be upset?”

“Well…”   
  
“I’m not upset. Scared? I am absolutely terrified, but I’m more excited than anything.”   
  
Rey kissed him before pulling away, beginning to tear up. “I’ve never even held a baby before, Ben! I don’t know what to do.” 

He kissed her forehead, shushing her. “Neither have I, but we will be okay - I know it.” He smirked, knowing how thrilled his mother must be with the news, wherever she was in the Force. “Are you excited?”

She hummed, leaning into him again. “I didn’t know I wanted a baby until I knew we were having one. I’m not sure how I feel, but I know I want it.”   
  
He smiled. He thought about his father, 37 when he was born, trying to figure out what it meant to be a father; Rey would be 24 by the time the baby was born… the same age his mother had been when he was born. At least he was a smidge younger than his father at this time. He’ll still be 34 when the baby arrived. “We’ll be just fine.” 


End file.
